


Bloody Haze

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Almost no plot, Blood, F/M, Headcanon, Incest, Smut, Some Plot, They're still in love though, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hello, this is a very short one shot of a late night with the lannister twins. i wrote it as a present for my secret santa at camp lannister. hope she's having a merry christmas, and that everyone else is having a happy holiday! hope you enjoy!ps: this became much smuttier than i thought it would, oops.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Bloody Haze

Wearing only her silk robe, Cersei Lannister sat by the window, sulking and enthralling in her rage. A glass of wine had found its way into her hand, as it always does. She doesn’t know how it happens anymore, the bloody drink behaved as an extension of herself by now, a liquid potion that served to somehow keep hercloser to sanity. Delving into her rage for him was a daily task, she knew it well by now; she knew how far she could go and when it was time to stop and turn back because the line of hatred had been crossed too far, and if she wandered further still there could be no way back. It was an exercise, one where she had to masterher self control. She didn’t want to lose sight of what’s opposite the other side of hatred. She doesn’t want to lose sight of love. Of Home. No matter how dark the river flows, she always despaired to come Home most of all. 

She tried to remember what exactly was it that Jaime had done, but this time she couldn’t grasp the matter apart from the fact that it had to do with him wanting to protect Tyrion. Somehow, Cersei was always appalled at how Jaime dared to feel any compassion for the imp; how he dared to provoke her. A childish and idiotic smile had splattered across his face when he had noticed Cersei’s agitation grow - a raised eyebrow, a rage that makes itself known first through the redness that mindlessly spreads across her cheeks, then, an inclination of the head towards him in form of attack, a true lioness ripe with unmatched wrath, ready to unleash the storm. 

“Get out”, Cersei had coldly muttered standing in the middle of her chambers. The words had flown out of her mouth freely, sharply, as they had a thousand times before. She wouldn’t look at him, instead, an ironic smirk had planted over her face as she stared out the window, waiting for him to go. However, the remark had only made Jaime’s cockiness flourish, and no matter how much she denied herself, Cersei knew the response her irritation had on her brother. An old familiar game. This time, though, Cersei had felt her fury run wild, she had wanted to throw herself at him and strike him, lash out like never before. Jaime’s sly and arrogant demeanour had driven her to the edge, his confidence poking at her every trigger. 

“You don’t really want me to get out, do you, sweet sister? I know that look much better than you think.” His foolish smirk had only grown larger, more unbearable, more threatening. Jaime moved closer, slowly, testing the waters around the lioness that had taken over his sister. Every step was an affront, a risk, a moment closer to exposure. Only when he’d stopped, a couple of footsteps away from her had she looked him in the eye again. The upper lip had a slight tremble, her eyes overflown with menace and intimidation. They had stood there for a sole moment in time, still, taking in each other’s provocations. 

As soon as Jaime took a breath with the intention to make a move, Cersei slapped him. She’d been so quick, Jaime hadn’t even had the time to think it through before she was slapping him again on the other cheek. Hard. All her rage expelled through that motion. Jaime could feel the heavy energy emanating out of her body. Before she could strike him again Jaime abruptly took her arm in his hand, his strong grasp showing no mercy and grabbing her harder. She danced in her skirts and he rotated her so her back was pressed to his front. He breathed heavily on her neck and his lips almost touched her as he whispered in her ear, “What now, sis? What are you going to do now?”

Cersei gave no answer, but rather let herself sink into him, bending her neck backwards and aching for his touch. Her breaths were heavy and raw, already transforming into soft and low pitched moans. She could feel Jaime harden behind her, his hips softly thrusting forward so she could feel the tension. She abided and let herself jerk backwards to give him attention. As soon as Jaime’s grip softened around her arm, she set herself free and slapped him again, this time, harder still. Sending all that energy running through her arm and explode at his cheek. When he looked at her, there was blood running through the tip of his mouth. His eyes shining with something one doesn’t often see. A rare sight of anger, cockiness, desire and desperation. 

Breathless and not knowing how else to react, Cersei threw herself on him before he could do anything else. She planted a hand on the back oh his neck and plunged into his hair, her other hand roamed until she found the blood, smearing it onto the rest of his face. She closed all the distance between them and kissed his lips. He accepted it all, not thinking twice on what he had to do. Aching for one another they soon deepened the kiss, which quickly became open mouthed and sloppy, interrupted only by heavy breaths and careless moans. Cersei grabbed his hair harder, burying her nails mindlessly. She could taste a hint of his blood in her tongue. The sinful taste drove her mad, she knew she probably tasted the same. She broke the kiss to bite at his jaw, kiss his neck and travel up to his earlobe, biting at it through ragged breaths. 

Jaime couldn’t handle the intensity anymore and he knew she couldn’t either, he took her from the hips and guided her to the wall behind her, throwing her back towards it resulting in a loud and pleasant moan senselessly escaping Cersei’s lips. Through frantic kisses he unbuttoned his pants and put them down a bit, searching between Cersei’s skirts shortly after. Impatient, Cersei helped her brother, putting her skirts up as much as she could. When he finally found her he took no mercy, burying himself inside her hard and bursting with need. Jaime pounded hastily and recklessly, causing Cersei to weaken beneath him, his name rolling off her tongue endlessly. Taken over with urgency, Jaime used his free hand to open up her corset, the force of his action causing it to rip and come apart. Cersei’s breast jumped out as if in godly answer, to which Jaime took no time to attend to, taking it in his mouth and sucking at it hard whilst rocking inside her. 

They were both drunk in desperation, reaching the limit of it all, a few more frantic strokes and they would both be thrown over the edge. Jaime let go of his sister’s breast and looked her in the eyes, searching. She soon opened them to look back at him and, amidst the ecstasy, Cersei whispered through heavy gasps, “My brother… my lover”. The words were electrifying and sent that final energy through their bodies, causing a low and strong groan from Jaime’s throat and causing Cersei to tremble and squirm below him. 

Sitting by the window, Cersei remembered it all, suddenly needing him again. Whatever matter of irritation long forgotten. Her breath had become shallow, heavy on her chest. She couldn’t remember the subject of anger at all. She drank the rest of her wine and was soon out of the door to find her brother again.


End file.
